Professor Harry Potter
by DarkseidAlex
Summary: AU. Harry Potter was born a genius and reach magical maturity at an early age. Now after learning almost everything he could he return to Hogwarts to be the new DADA Teacher. During the Second Year he discover his father family secret? What is it? HAREM!
1. Penelope Clearwater

**Hey new reader the name is DarkseidAlex and this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so please try not to be too harsh on me. This story is just a LEMON story with no real big plot at all. If you are a fan of 'Harry and his Brainy Girl' by sheltie then it pretty much like that expect Harry is always going to be the DADA Professor in this story. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Harry's age is this story is usually between 12 – 18 years old. **

**Warning:** **This fic will contain incest down the road for future reference.** **DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Beta by: The One True Slacker  
**

**Chapter 1 – Penelope Clearwater**

* * *

Penelope Clearwater, a sixth year Ravenclaw, was walking down the hallway in Hogwarts to serve detention. She never had gotten detention in her life before or any Ravenclaw for that matter. She couldn't believe it as she was supposed to set a good example for younger students. She thought how she got caught earlier today with her knickers down while her boyfriend, Percy Weasley, was about to give her oral but then got caught by their Battle Magic Professor and gave them both detention on different nights.

Now Penelope got to face her favourite and youngest Professor at Hogwarts. His name is Harry James Potter also known as the Boy-who-lived or as people called him Professor Potter. He is beyond a genius as he reaches his magical maturity at the age of seven, which shock the magical community as the last person who reaches early maturity was Merlin but he was ten when it happens to him. After that happen he complete his magical lesson within two years and got beyond perfect on every subject that he was offer to take. He started to teach when he became eleven year old at Hogwarts for Defense Against the Dark Arts but he called it Battle Magic since that what it was to him. Ever since he has been teaching at Hogwarts students have been improving and eager to learn period since he help in any subject a student might be having trouble in. Students and even other teacher consider Harry Potter the best teacher. He is popular with the woman in Hogwarts as they have a major crush on him and the guys think he is awesome.

Penelope was embarrass that she was caught and now she was going to look at the disappoint look on her Professor face. She finally made it to the classroom and knock on the door. She heard 'come in' from the inside and went into the classroom. As soon as she got in the room the door behind slam shut then locks itself. She saw her Professor sitting down at his seat giving her the Ikani's Death Stare. That was the only thing Harry Potter had to do to make anybody do to fear him.

Harry calmly look at her and pointed to the desk in front of him. Penelope quickly sat down in the desk, as she was beyond sacred and nervous in his present. He closed his eyes trying to think of something then slowly open them but without the death stare.

"Do you know that…"As he talk calmly he got out of his seat and walk slowly around his desk, "it is against school rules…" he walk in front of her desk and look directly into her brown fearfully eyes, "To do the things that you and Mr. Weasley were doing today." He studies her to see any reaction from her, which he knew he would as different emotion play throughout her eyes.

"Y-Yes" She shuttered as he was watching her like a hawk.

"So if you knew the rule then why did you break them?" He raises a brow at her.

"I don't k-know" She had tears in her eyes by now. He took pity on her and waved his left hand to summon tissue then gave it to her. She gently took the tissue from him and wipes her eyes.

"Well you need to be taught a lesson so…" He walks back to his desk and sat down then waved his hand again to summon a quill, ink, and parchments, "I want you to write 'I will not have sexual relation with my boyfriend in school' five thousand time." He smirked when he saw her shock expression on her face.

As she got started she never notices that he casts a couple of spell on her. For the first five minutes all you could hear in the classroom was writing but then she started to get warm to her. She ignores it and continues to write but within three minutes she got too hot for her.

"Professor, can I take off my jacket it's hot in here?" Penelope asked

"Sure you can," He innocently said

If she weren't so hot she would have remembered that she could use the cooling charm on herself. As she process to take off her jacket Harry was getting a good look at her body. Penelope Clearwater was above average looking girl with shoulder dark brown hair and curves in the right places on her body. She has about C-cups breast maybe D-cups breast on her with a curvy arse. His dick was getting hard as he stare at her body. He blames his out of control hormones ever since last year when he hit puberty. To put it bluntly he was a raging sex machine that needed his release so ever since then he has been giving girls detention a lot lately so satisfy his needs. The first girls that got the receiving ended of his raging dick were a second year named Pansy Parkinson when he caught her cheating on her test in his class. He couldn't believe that he lost his virginity to a student but he couldn't deny that it felt great. He doing the same thing he did with Pansy so it was only a matter of time before he fucks the Ravenclaw brain out.

Penelope was wearing a button down white shirt which was kind of see through as Harry saw that she was wearing a light blue bra. She even open few button since she was so hot and after that she try to continue to write on her paper. After a minute or so she started to image her and Harry naked on the beach having sex with each other. She was blushing like crazy and was wondering why would she be imaging something that she usually has in her dreams. The next crazy things happen when she felt hands all over her body. She felt a hand in between leg directly in her pussy and another groping her chest but of course she doesn't see any hands on her body. She tries so hard not to moan at loud by biting her bottom lip hard enough that she taste blood in her mouth.

Harry notices all of this but pretend not to until the time was right. The spells he uses were of his own creation after he found out his hormones problem. Beside the basic heating charm he uses the sexy daydream spell that makes the person relive a sex dream they have before. He knew most if not all the girls have at least one sex dream about him. The last spell was his best work yet it was his phantom hands charm as it make the person feet hands on their body touching their weak point that trigger their orgasm. Now he was going to activate his ability to increase her sexual desire for him.

Penelope's mind was in a haze as she tries to figure out what was wrong with her. She was extremely hot and horny for her Professor and all she can think about were to fuck him stupid.

"Your right this room is hot. Do you mind that I take off my shirt?" He innocently asks her. She shook her head no.

He slowly took off his shirt just to torture her. Her mind was about to go to maximum overload as she gazes at his lean muscle chest. She couldn't take it anymore as he came over toward her to check up on her.

"You see something you like?" He smiled seductively

"Oh Merlin yes!" She moaned but quickly closes her mouth with her hands as she blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed Miss. Clearwater embrace it." He gently said as he unzip his pants and strip down to his emerald boxer that has a golden snitch on it. Her eyes widen when she saw a huge bulge in his boxer.

"If you want it then just take it." He softly said

That broke the dam in her mind as she quickly stripped out of her clothes except her bra and knickers that match her bra colors. He sees that she was already wet and ready to go but first he wanted a blowjob from her.

"Get on your knees and suck my cock." He commended

Penelope wordlessly got down on her knees and pull down Harry's boxer and his semi-erect cock sprung out. She licked her lips as she sees this beast that was hiding in his pants. She sees pre-cum leaking out from the tip of his cock. She started licking the tip of the head slowly since this was her first time.

He was getting impatient so he put his hands behind her head and just pushed her head down onto his cock. She gulped as his shaft went all the way into her mouth. It shocks her when he did that but she didn't stop it matter of fact she loved it. He begins to skull fuck her as he thrust in and out of her willing mouth while his balls were slapping her chin. She uses her throat muscle to squeeze his cock while he was thrusting in her mouth. He moans with pleasure as she did this and was enjoying the feeling then he came inside of her mouth and she swallowed without being told a second thought.

After he let go of her head she pulled back and choked a bit from the amount of cum that was force it way down her throat.

"Did you enjoy the taste," He asked as he pulls her up from the ground. She licked the corner of her mouth as a little bit of cum escape then nods her head.

"I love it" She blushed.

Harry nods his head in approval and led her to his desk and banished everything off his desk. He had her lying on her back then he climb on top with his cock hovering over his impatient pussy.

"Are you ready Penelope?" he asked her.

"Um…yes," she said sounding like a girl who was a virgin.

Harry nodded and slowly started to push his cock into her making her wince in pain. She was definite tighter than most girls he been with in the past.

Penelope squealed in slight pain as her pussy was stretched and soon felt him reach her hymen.

Giving a nod to him he thrust right away and broke it making her scream as she felt it break and then the feeling of blood leaking out. He was lucky that his classroom was completely soundproof.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

She nodded

He decided to go at it in a medium pace first to see if she likes it. He started to thrust in then pull out and kept doing the same process over and over again. She felt the pain leave her body, as pleasure was replaced with it as she moans in delight. His thrust kept going as she felt his cock touch her inner walls as it slid back and forth.

"Oh (moan) that feels so (moan) oh (moan) oh so good," moaned Penelope as she hold the sides of the desk. "More Professor (moan) I need (moan) more." She started to get louder.

Harry being the gentleman that he is decided to increase his speed and started to plowing her pussy. He decided to give her more sensation as he could so he leaned forward and sucked on her left nipple. Penelope felt the sensation and wrapped her legs around his waist as he kept thrusting in while sucking on her nipple. She was feeling pleasure from all of her sensitive areas and was enjoying it more than anything. Soon her snatch started gripping his cock and she knew soon she would come.

Harry was sure he had to be dreaming, as he was pumping his cock into his favourite student. He was enjoying putting that fuck stupid look on her face. He sped up his thrust, as it was enough to send him over the edge as he grunted and blew his load into his favourite student recently virgin pussy.

Penelope felt herself fill up with her Professor Potter's seed as he pulled out after her legs went limp. The last thought before she passed out was that they didn't use any protection charm or spell. She passed out laying her head on his chest with a huge smile on her face.

"You are now part of my collection." Harry said as a dark smile appears on his face.

* * *

**AN: You're probably wondering if Harry is evil or not well I can said that he is not good or evil and I'm not saying anything else about it. The only thing that you should know is Harry is Godlike in this story. Next chapter deal with his first time with Pansy and more about Harry's life. Don't send review on which girls you want to see in this story because I'll mostly likely do them anyway so it would be wasting your time and mine. I won't do Ginny or Molly at all. **


	2. Pansy Parkinson & Septima Vector

**I couldn't wait to post this chapter so I hope you enjoy it and if their are grammar mistake in this then I will fix it later when I get more time later in the week.  
**

**AU Notes: Voldemort is really dead in the world. There are no major villains in this story but if there were one Harry can easily defeat them. Don't assume anything until I explained it in this story like (Spoiler Warning) Bellatrix wasn't a death eater in this world and she has a daughter. I'm going to add older woman like (Ex. Emma Granger or Narcissa Malfoy nee Black) into his harem by doing Parent-Teacher Conference like school usually do. Throughout this story you will learn about Harry and his life since I don't feel like doing it in one chapter. **

**Warning:** **This fic will contain incest down the road for future reference.** **DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Pansy Parkinson & Septima Vector **

Harry Potter was sleeping peacefully in his bedroom at Hogwarts but his peace wasn't going to last, as he was about to receive a _'pleasurable' _wake up call from the woman in bed. The woman in question was Septima Vector the second youngest Professor at Hogwarts who was the youngest teacher before he started to teach.

Harry was dreaming about his first time having sex.

**-Flashback-**

**One-Year Ago**

Harry was sitting in his chair watching his students taking a test about the best spells to use against their enemies. As he was sitting he was thinking about what he learn about his father side of the family dirty little secret last week at Gringotts. Of Course it wasn't a little secret as it was major since it affect him personally. Now he has to deal with his out of control hormones and he need to finally get his release off soon or he will die by magical backlash. He was thinking about using one of his students but he knew if he were caught he would get into so much trouble not only with the Headmaster and Ministry but also with his mother

As Harry was busy thinking to himself Pansy has taken the time to read her neighbor test paper, which is her best friend Draco Malfoy. She didn't study for this test so they thought it would be better if she gets the chance to cheat off of his paper so she wouldn't fail. It was a good plan and it would have work but as soon as she look up she saw her Professor glaring down at her.

"So you think it's a good idea to cheat Miss. Parkinson?" Harry angrily said but on the inside he was extremely happy with this situation.

"I-I-I…" Pansy stuttered

"Save it Miss. Parkinson I will not tolerate cheater in my classroom," Harry gave her a hard glare then turns to Draco, "Or people who help cheater…" He turn back to look at them both, "You Miss. Parkinson will serve detention tonight at 9:00 p.m. and you Mr. Malfoy will have to write a ten page paper on why it is bad to help cheater which I want on my desk first thing tomorrow morning in class." He sneers at them one last time before walking back to his desk. He saw the red faces on the two Slytherin students, as they were laugh at by other students while that was happening he was thinking about taking a risk with Pansy to finally get his release.

'_Oh Yes I got much planning to do for tonight.' _Harry thought while unknowingly his eyes has gotten a bit darker for a split second before returning to normal.

_**-Time Skip 8:59 p.m.-**_

Harry was sitting at his desk waiting for Pansy to come to detention. A minute later he sense her near his classroom door and even before she knock on the door he said 'enter'. She came into the room looking extremely nervous and scare since he was giving her the Ikani's Death Stare. He point to the wooden chair in front of him, which she quickly comply. He just studies her and her magic, which he notices something that was familiar about her magic. He was using he Mage Sight on her so he knew something was off about her but then he quickly figure what it was since two other people in Hogwarts was like her.

Harry got up from his desk and walk toward Pansy while using wandless magic to activates all of the spells in his classroom and on her. He inwardly smiles at the spells he created just incase he decided to this plan.

"You know that cheating…" As Harry walks calmly around Pansy, "is against school rules…" he walks in front of her and look directly into her black frighten eyes, "don't you?" He smirk when she wasn't able to look into his eyes but he had seen enough emotion play in her eyes to know what she was thinking.

"Y-Yes Professor." Pansy tearfully said

"Yet you did it anyway…" Harry shook his head sorrowfully, "So as punishment you are going to write 'I'm a bad girl that deserve to be punish' on the chalkboard for two hours." He finishes with a smirk as he hands her white chalk and she was frowning of course but accept the chalk.

As Pansy went to write on the board behind his desk Harry went to sit on the wooden chair that she sat at before and just watch her write. He quietly studies her 'body' as she writes on the board but he wasn't impressed with it since he knew it was fake body. She was just like this fifth year Hufflepuff student with pink hair named Nymphadora Tonks he has in his class. He knew she was able to manipulate her body at will like Tonks and one other student he have. He could easily force her body to reveal her true form but he thought where was the fun in that so he decided he was going to do it the hard way.

As Harry was thinking on ways to reveal Pansy true form she was feeling hot and she was getting sweating. She stop writing on the board and without permission took off her jacket. The only reason why she brought a jacket in the first place because at nighttime classroom are supposedly colder but as she felt it was a lie. Of course she didn't realize that her Professor uses a heating charm on the whole classroom while he uses a cooling charm on his self. Now she was only wearing a emerald blouse and tight-fitting dark blue jeans but she of course she looks a little below average. She has short-cropped black hair that reaches her neck with no curves or at least developing curves in her body. She has a pug nose on her face and she was always frowning at other student except other Slytherins. She has an average B-cup size bust but of course she was in disguise with her Metamorph power. The reasons why she was in disguise she didn't want any of the older guys in her house to use her like a sex toy as many did in the past. She overheard her own father bragging to old friends in a private conversation with them. The only person she told her secret about her Metamorph power was her mother who told her that she is one as well and thought was best to hide what she really look like from everybody.

As Pansy was thinking about her ability she suddenly starting to randomly daydream about making out with her Professor.

Pansy blushes so hard that she could make an apple jealous.

"_Why am I thinking like that right now?" _Pansy furiously thought as her daydream were getting more sexual.

Harry notices her face and knew it was almost time to get ready to do his part. He was lucky he read up on sex from multiple sources like books and Playboy magazines. He was of course nervous about what he was planning to do with her but it wasn't going to stop him to do what needed to be done. He saw her sliding her hand down into her jeans and started to rub herself a little bit. He knew that she didn't know why she felt like she felt and he use his Mage Sight to sees the phantom hands doing their job. He cut out his Mage Sight and got up to go toward her but he stop as he saw her body change right in front of his eyes.

"_What a sight to see." _Harry whisper in his head.

Pansy was too busy to find her release that she didn't notice her body started to change back to her original form. Her hair was the first thing to change as it grew at the way until it reaches her arse. The second thing to change was her nose, which instead of a pug nose it was a cute button nose. The third thing to change was the shape of her face, which became heart-shape like her mother. The biggest change was her entire body as it became much curvier, her bust size went up to C-cup, and her arse was nice and round shape. She was developing much earlier than most girls at her age. While her left hand was too busy in between her legs she use her right hand to grope her right breast and as soon as she touch her chest she realize that transform back.

Harry sees Pansy opened her eyes in shock. He saw her now violet eyes he knew he couldn't hold back anymore. He knew he has to have her right now, as the demon inside of him couldn't be hold back any longer.

Harry banish both of his and Pansy's clothes with one wave of his hand. He hungrily stares at her emerald bra and knickers clad body and his dick was now completely hard and ready to be to use. He sees her staring at his nine and half inch dick with shock and fear in her eyes but he didn't care as he just want his release now.

"Profes-…" Pansy was cut off without warning as she was push against his desk and fell over onto her back on his desk. Harry quickly climbs on top of her and kissed her hard in the mouth. She tried to fight back, but he quickly over powered her. Not only did he physically overwhelm her, but also his aura was screaming that he was the Alpha male and that she was his bitch.

With Pansy in that state of mind Harry notice that she give into the kiss and started to kiss back. He growl in approval that she stops fighting back and accepted her fate. While he was kissing her he wave his hand to cancel his spells he uses earlier then use his hands to roamed her body. He stops kissing her mouth and went on to lick and suck at her neck and while he did that with his mouth his left hand tease her nipple as he caressed and pinched them.

Pansy was on cloud nine as she was receiving pleasure beyond belief. She was about to experience her first orgasm ever but that when Harry stops everything. She felt his finger go in between her pussy lips but he was just teasing it by playing with the lips with two fingers and she knew he knew that it was driving her crazy.

"Please Professor I-I need to..." Pansy begged as she was thrashing under him.

"You need what Miss. Parkinson." Harry smirked

Pansy was beyond pissed at him but she needs to get her release before she explodes.

"I n-need to c-cum." Pansy blushed

"Vulgar language Miss. Parkinson but I will granted you your needs this time." Harry playfully said

Harry lifted his left hand away from her pussy lips and he heard her whined at the lost but he wasn't focus on that as he wandless cast a cutting spell on her panties. He did that right down the middle to expose her pussy and arse completely to him. He guides his fat, swollen cock around her pussy and slowly pushes in. He quickly grabs her hips to get a better position and then continues to pushes into her tight pussy. Tears escaped from her eyes as he pushes further into her tight pussy then he felt a barrier that try to stop him from continuing further in. For a second she thought it was over as he saw the looks in her relief eyes but he knew that she was going to be disappointed as he did a brutal thrust of his hip, the entire length of his cock was now inside of her. Her eye widens and was about to scream until he deeply kisses her on her mouth to keep her quiet.

Harry didn't give Pansy time to adjust to his cock and started to thrust into her like a wild animal. She felt all of his cock in her every time he enters and it hit her womb. At first she thought she couldn't believe she was losing her virginity to her Professor but after few minutes she started to truly enjoy it.

Harry's fingers dug into the soft flesh of Pansy's hips as he tried to fight of his orgasm. Her cunt was so warm, so wet, and so bloody tight around him. Her body was shaking as she experiences her first orgasm and he could feel the vibrations of it deep within her. She screamed as her orgasm hit her full on and he felt it was better to stop than to continue to thrust. He felt it safe to move again so he began thrusting shallowly, experimentally. He reached his hand down and found her clit, rubbing it in time with his thrusts.

"You like this, don't you my pet?" Harry asked through bared teeth as the pace of his thrusts increased.

"Yes Master!" Pansy cried loudly, as she was beginning to move against him, angling her hips as much as she could and grinding herself against his hand. She had now idea why she called him that but to her it felt right.

Harry wanted to let go, to pound into her mercilessly, to take his pleasure from her and release himself deep within her cunt. His fingers worked her clit mercilessly, rubbing hard, small circles on the distended nub. "Come for me, Miss. Parkinson," he demanded loudly, barely able to hear himself over the incessantly slap of skin on skin as he fucked. "Cum all over my cock. Cum for me like the bitch you are." He did one final thrust into her body.

Harry gave her clit a sharp tug and she screamed. He felt her body go rigid as the walls of her cunt pulsed around him, trying to pull his cock deeper and deeper into her body. He felt his demon side coming out and the over rush of magic possess him as his eyes became completely black. He went toward her exposed left neck and bit down hard as she was cumming then pours his magic into her. She screamed even loudly as he did that to her but pay no attention as he was on a mission. Once he felt he put enough magic into her he let go of her and she fell back onto the desk completely knocked out. A pulse of magic releases him from the possession of his demon side. He looks down to sees a golden choker appear on her neck with the three letters 'HJP' on it in fancy blood red writing.

"I guess that mean your mine now and soon you will have sisters joining you in my harem." Harry softy said as he drifted off to sleep on top of her.

**-End Flashback-**

Harry snapped out of his dream when he felt like coming as he just grunted as he came. He opened his eyes just in time to sees one of the hottest sight he ever seen before. He saw Septima licking his cum off around her lips and fingers. The sight alone made him hard as diamond and he was ready to go.

The women stops licking cum off of her to see her Master wide-awake and ready to go as she felt his dick had gotten hard. She seductively claw toward him and kiss each side of his face then his lip and sultry said "Good Morning Master!"

"Good Morning my pet!" Harry pets her heads then seductively smiled, "Ready for some more of my cock." He smirked at them.

Septima quickly lie unto her back then spread her pussy to Harry and gave him the _'Come and enter'_ look, which he gladly accepted.

"_It's good to be me." _Harry thought as he about to fuck the living daylight out of this woman. He was just glad it's Saturday so he can fuck more without being disturb.

Harry climb on top of his pet and lined his cock up to her pussy then thrust into her.

Septima grasped as her Master's cock once again fill her up to the max.

Harry then proceeded to fuck her hard and fast mercilessly.

Septima could only hold on to him as he relentlessly continues to pound her pussy away. She dug her nail into his back leaving her mark on him as he done many time to her.

Harry saw her long black hair fan out of the bed as he continues to fuck her stupid. He decided to capture her giant Double D-cup breast in his mouth while rub her clit when he stops pounding into her. He grabs and gropes her chest that she seems to enjoy as she moans loudly in pleasure. He loves her chest, as it was the biggest one at Hogwarts. He continues the mercilessly and relentlessly pounding into her tight pussy again.

"You like don't you slut. You love it when I use your body as my sex toy don't you?" Harry growl at her as the only sound you could hear was flesh slap against each other and her consent moaning.

"Oh Merlin Master. Fuck my pussy. Fuck it. I'm love you cock. Use my body as your toy." Septima groaned

Harry grunted in approval then over and over again as he thrust in and out repeatedly into her cunt. He lowered his head onto her sweating nipple and began sucking away like a baby.

Septima arched her back pushed her chest even more into her Master face.

"Oh yes Harry! Suck my nipple. They belong to you and only you!" she screamed.

Septima felt her orgasm approaching fast.

"I'M CUMMING!" She screamed out.

Harry kept going until he himself fired his giant load, but that was only after his pet came a few more times. She was panting weak mess. She couldn't move she was so tired.

Septima had regained a bit of her strength and look at her Master.

"Can we do that again Master." Septima breathless said

"Damn straight we can my pet but first clean me off!" Harry demanded

Septima came to face to with the cum cover cock. She took all of her master flaccid organ into her mouth and began sucking on it. She felt it grow and harden in her mouth and she at to pull back a bit so she could handle it. Once fully hard She began to blow him in earnest.

Harry groaned as he took a hold of his pet head and slowly thrust his hips back and forth in and out of her willing mouth.

Septima moaned and hummed with his cock in her mouth. This helped stimulate him even more.

"Shit Sept, such a talented mouth. You have a great mouth you whore," Harry grunted.

Septima just moaned in agreement and cupped his sac urging him to come. Her master didn't disappoint as he did with a final thrust, which hit the back of her throat. She gagged slightly then almost choked when his come poured down her throat. She pulled back a bit then when he was done she pulled all the way back.

Cough and catching her breath took a bit, but she finally regained control.

"Good job my pet." Harry cup her cheek and lean in to kiss her lip, which she accepted quickly then he pull back, "Down on your hands and knees slut!" He barked

Septima quickly comply with his order.

Harry got behind her and grabs her hip then slams his huge cock into her pussy. He proceeded to fuck her like a dog. He was thrusting into her without any mercy for her pussy and he knew that she like it when he do that to her.

"Fuck me Master. Fuck me harder!" Septima panted

"Shit, you have such a fucking great cunt Sept. It's one of the best!" Harry said as he caressed one of her butt cheeks.

Septima moaned and Harry knew what that means.

"You want to be spanked by pet?" Harry asked knowing the answer to that question.

"Yes Master please spanks my arse." Septima begged

"I'll do it only if you bark like a dog every time I do it." Harry smirked when he saw her nod her head quickly. He proceeded to spanks her while he fuck her then she bark every time he did it. By the time he time he got to thirty spanks he switch to her other cheek and continues to do the same thing.

Septima loved when he Master spanks her like naughty kid. She knew her arse was red right now as she felt pain from her arse cheek. She felt her juices flowing like a river out of her cunt and then her Master smacked her arse this time she came hard.

"Oh Living Merlin!" Septima screamed

Harry continues to pound the living daylight out of his pet after she came from the spanking. After a few minutes he finally spew his seed into sore cunt that trigger another orgasm from his pet. She passes out from the intense orgasm she experience.

"Well I could let her rest but I'm not tried at all yet." Harry mused what to do until his answer came knocking at his door. He got up and summoned a robe, which quickly put on just in case it was the Headmaster. He went to his door then open it and saw the answer to his problem.

"Hello Master I felt that you need me." Pansy sultry said

He darkly chuckled

"Always ready to please me aye Miss. Parkinson?" Harry smirked

"Always ready Master!" Pansy purred, "It's my job as your Alpha slave." She came inside and drop her robe that she was wearing to see that she was wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Damn Straight it is. Now get on the bed!" Harry barked order. She comply easily as she sway her hip when she went away toward the bedroom.

"I said it once and I'll say it again." Harry calmly said, "I love being me." He gleefully said as he ran toward his bedroom.

* * *

**AN: Yeah! Another chapter complete! I know I said I was going to give more background story for Harry but I couldn't fit it in. I will try to do it next chapter but if you really don't care then let me know in your review. The next girl is Lavender Brown. I'm doing all the girls who doesn't get enough screen time with Harry in fanfiction first before I do the girls you usually see like Hermione and Daphne. **


	3. Warning

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit

reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

DarkseidAlex


End file.
